


Armar y Desarmar

by flamencos (foldingcranes)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/flamencos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Martín aceptó ser padrino de los hijos de su mejor amigo, nunca imaginó que su rol iría más allá del tío genial que se deja caer los fines de semana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armar y Desarmar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desi/gifts).



> Escrito para el cumpleaños de mi amiga Desi. Hace eones que no escribía Br/Arg y no recordaba haber escrito algo de ellos en esta versión.

 

**i.**

 

—Conocí a alguien —Manuel sonríe de oreja a oreja, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa como si estuviese compartiendo un secreto peligroso. Martín lo mira divertido, llevándose la cerveza a la boca, y con su mano libre, toma a Manuel por el hombre para darle un apretoncito amistoso.

 

—Habla, viejo, habla —baja la cerveza para mirar a su amigo, con sus gafas gruesas de anciano y su chaleco con parches en los codos. Martín ríe, porque todo en Manuel grita "académico".

 

—Se llama Micaela Prado —la sonrisa de Manuel no podría ensancharse más; si lo hiciera, no cabría en su rostro—. Está realizando su tesis bajo la tutela de un colega mío y él la ha referido a mí para que la asista con algunos aspectos de la investigación, así que he estado ayudándola con eso.

 

—¿Y está buena? —Martín sonríe de medio lado y Manuel entorna los ojos, al tiempo que bebe de su cerveza.

 

—Es preciosa, tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto y cuando ríe, cuando ríe se ve... —al decirlo en voz alta, Manuel se tiñe de rojo desde las orejas hasta el cuello, con un brillo particular en los ojos que Martín no le había visto desde la noviecita de secundaria que le rompió el corazón—. Voy a invitarla a salir este sábado, Martu.

 

Martín suelta una carcajada escandalosa y le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla a Manuel.

 

—Por favor, flaco, vos y yo sabemos re bien qué va a pasar —le habla con cariño—. Te vas a inventar alguna excusa para aplazarlo y terminarás olvidando hacerlo. Así sos vos con las minas, viejo. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

 

Martín sabe bien de la timidez de Manuel al tratar con las mujeres, conoce las heridas que le quedaron de su última relación amorosa y los detalles de cada persona que ha llamado su atención desde entonces, sea hombre o mujer. Pero hay algo en la mirada de Manuel que parece nuevo, algo que demuestra que ciertas cosas dentro de él están cambiando.

 

—No, no, no —Manuel le replica con determinación—. Esta vez sí. Siento que ella es especial.

 

Martín guarda silencio, sorprendido.

 

—No voy a dejarla escapar, Martín.

 

**ii.**

 

Para Martín, la vida se divide en dos etapas delimitadas por la ocurrencia de un sólo acontecimiento desesperado: antes del choque y después del choque. No hay nada más que eso, sólo un vacío doloroso en dónde solía haber vida, risas y una presencia familiar y constante. Conociendo a Manuel desde la niñez, siendo su mejor amigo de toda la vida, jamás imaginó siquiera cómo sería vivir sin él hasta que un oficial de policía lo llamó desde la comisaría local para que fuese a reconocer los cuerpos de su amigo y su esposa.

 

No recuerda qué fue lo que respondió, ni lo que vio en el edificio de Medicina Legal.

 

(Tiene pleno conocimiento de que ha decidido, por el bien de su salud mental y emocional, bloquear aquellos recuerdos. Porque hay muchas maneras en las cuales quiere recordar a su mejor amigo y destrozado no es una de ellas.)

 

Lo que sí recuerda es haberse ido a un bar luego, porque desde que tiene conciencia, el alcohol ha sido un mecanismo maravilloso para enfrentarse a las bofetadas que le ha dado su vida.

 

(Su padre en prisión, el cáncer de su madre, Manuel.)

 

Pasó el resto de la noche tan borracho, que no se enteró de que una asistente social lo buscaba hasta el día siguiente, cuando la mujer se presentó en el umbral de su puerta.

 

—Señor Hernández —dijo ella, la expresión inmune al aspecto resaqueado de Martín, los ojos hinchados por el llanto, el cabello sucio y desordenado—. Vengo a hablarle de los niños González Prado.

 

**iii.**

 

Mariana tiene cinco años, los ojos almendrados de color castaño claro, el cabello negro como el carbón y su tez aparenta un lindo bronceado permanente (a Martín le recuerda mucho a la madre de Manuel). José Miguel es un bebé de cinco meses, rosado como un lechón, con una pelusa de cabello castaño cobrizo en la cabeza y ojos enormes, tan oscuros como aceitunas.

 

Es a José Miguel a quien Martín no puede mirar a los ojos.

 

(Ha visto fotos de bebé de Manuel y lo recuerda bien en su infancia, cuando llegó a vivir a Buenos Aires a la edad de nueve años.)

 

Martín prefiere dejar que Luciana se ocupe del bebé.

 

Ni él ni ella están muy bien equipados para criar niños. Recuerda días más felices y lejanos, cuando Manuel le pidió que fuese el padrino de su boda y tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla cuando la vio felicitando a Micaela. Preparó su mejor sonrisa de galán para ella, examinando sus curvas y su piel morena, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos oscuros. Le pareció una mujer despampanante desde la primera mirada.

 

Con una copa de vino en la mano y su acto galante, intentó conquistar a base de elogios y anécdotas sobre su trabajo en la televisión. Pero Luciana no parecía impresionada.

 

Le sonrió de forma misteriosa y no le otorgó más que un beso en la mejilla. Martín desde entonces, la ha perseguido como a un objetivo imposible cada vez que han surgido oportunidades de verla en las reuniones en casa de Manuel y Micaela.

 

Al menos, hasta antes del accidente.

 

Ahora el hogar del que fue su hermano del alma le pertenece y comparte el techo con la prima de su esposa, la mujer que nunca ha parecido ceder ante sus técnicas de conquista. Y ahora, tiene que ocuparse de dos niños pequeños cuando ni siquiera sabe cuidar de sí mismo.

 

Todas las noches, cuando Martín se va a dormir y ve a Luciana caminar por el pasillo en su diminuto pijama, piensa en el tacto de sus muslos y en la suavidad de sus pechos.

 

Y se odia a sí mismo, porque el deseo por ella y el dolor por Manuel conviven dentro de su pecho y se supone que está de duelo.

 

**iv.**

 

—¿Sabes? —la voz de Luciana lo interrumpe una noche, cuando Martín se sienta a beber cerveza en el columpio que Manuel instaló en el pórtico para Micaela. No se gira para mirarla pero, a su lado, el asiento del columpio se hunde y pronto siente el calor que brota del cuerpo de Luciana al sentarse tan cerca de él—. Cuando bautizaron a los niños y Micaela me pidió que fuese su madrina, acepté sin dudarlo porque nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que tendría que hacerme cargo completamente.

 

—Vos los fuiste a buscar, ¿no? —Martín divaga y, espontáneamente, le entrega una cerveza a Luciana—. Yo estaba hecho postre cuando la asistenta social fue a buscarme a casa.

 

No ríe al hacer mención de su borrachera y Luciana guarda silencio.

 

—Has cambiado —Luciana comenta, cambiando abruptamente el tema—. Has cambiado mucho. Yo también extraño a Micaela.

 

—Era tu prima, pero no se veían nunca —Martín le contesta, en un tono algo agresivo, colocándose a la defensiva sin comprender bien el motivo—. Eran familia, sí, pero no eran tan cercanas como Manu y yo. Íbamos a estar juntos toda la vida y mira, mira la mierda en la que estamos metidos.

 

Luciana frunce los labios, con el rostro algo enrojecido. Se pone de pie sin mirarlo, hasta que se arrepiente y se para frente a él.

 

—¿Sabes qué, Martín? —se cruza de brazos—. Salí a intentar animarte y decirte que estás solo, pero no te mereces eso. Creo que te estás portando como un idiota. Creo que tu mejor amigo odiaría verte así, haciéndote esto a ti mismo. Todo lo que haces es beber cerveza, evitar a los niños y mirarme el culo —se detiene, para reír de manera sardónica—. Bueno, al menos en eso no has cambiado.

 

La rabia se apodera de Martín de manera brusca y repentina. Se pone de pie, para enfrentarse a Luciana, dejando la cerveza de lado.

 

—¡¿Qué sabés vos de mí?! —se señala el pecho, enojado—. ¡Quizás si hubieras aceptado alguna de mis invitaciones, entenderías mejor!

 

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Luciana abre los ojos como platos, anonadada—. ¡No te atreves a cambiar el tema y menos si será sobre eso! ¡Yo no te debo nada, Martín, ni siquiera tengo porqué aguantarte! ¡Estoy aquí por los niños!

 

—¡Pues vete a la mierda!

 

Martín mete una mano al bolsillo, palpa las llaves de la motocicleta y se dirige apresurado al garaje. Echa a correr la moto ignorando los bramidos de Luciana.

 

Necesita estar solo.

 

(Y no puede evitar pensar que, a la primera persona a la que habría recurrido en una situación así, habría sido Manuel.)

 

**v.**

 

—Me gustaría saber —Luciana elige cuidadosamente sus palabras y luego, muy lentamente, coloca un churrasco congelado sobre el ojo hinchado y amoratado de Martín—... cómo demonios terminaste metido en una pelea de bar.

 

Martín suspira y deja que ella sostenga la carne sobre su cara. Lo considera una especie de tregua tácita. Le duele hasta el último músculo de su abusado cuerpo y la resaca le hace sentir que en cualquier momento el cráneo se le partirá hasta quedar dividido en dos.

 

—Había una mina —le explica—, un pelotudo le agarró el culo, ella gritó y yo... le pegué al tipo. El tipo me pegó a mí, resultó que había ido con amigos... se agarraron todos a golpes y me dieron una paliza. Fin de la historia —sonríe, con el labio partido. Cuando lo ve sangrar, Luciana sacude la cabeza.

 

—Eres un imbécil, Martín —murmura, con algo de rabia contenida. Martín coge su muñeca y la detiene.

 

—Luciana, sobre lo de ayer... —la mira a los ojos—. Perdoná que me haya desquitado con vos. En serio.

 

Ella guarda silencio durante un momento, coge una silla y toma asiento frente a él.

 

—¿Estás consciente de que no eres el único aquí que la ha pasado mal, no?

 

Martín cierra los ojos durante unos segundos, concentrándose en el frío de la bolsa de carne congelada.

 

—Lo estoy, guapa, lo estoy —la mira—. Tengo... escuchá, Lu, me cuesta lidiar con las cosas. Usualmente, me las arreglo emborrachándome y pegándole a boludos. Y luego... bueno, luego iba donde el flaco para que me parchara. Y cuando se casó con Mica, me daba algún postre y me dejaba dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes después de hablar con Manu.

 

Martín sonríe con tristeza y para su sorpresa, Luciana coge su mano.

 

—Vamos, idiota, bótalo todo.

 

Martín llora.

 

Martín llora, porque aceptó a Micaela en su vida cuando vio lo mucho que Manuela la amaba e hizo de ella una amiga. Martín llora, porque adora a sus sobrinos pero hasta ese momento, no sabe ser otra cosa que el tío que se dejaba caer los fines de semana para jugar con ellos. Martín llora, porque Manuel era su hermano y no volverá a verlo sonreír. No volverá a proporcionarle consuelo. No volverá a guiarlo. No volverá a emborracharse con él.

 

No volverá a arroparlo cuando esté ebrio y perdido.

 

(Martín llora, y el abrazo de Luciana está lleno de una ternura que jamás había percibido antes).

 

**vi.**

 

Los labios de Luciana se sienten tan cálidos como imaginó cada vez que soñaba con ella luego de verla en reuniones familiares y matrimonios. Sus pechos son tersos y suaves, salados por el sudor, cuando se los lleva a la boca. Luciana es puro fuego cuando se aferra a él. Es fuego cuando le habla desde el deseo, es fuego cuando lo toca y es fuego cuando Martín la penetra y el calor de su interior lo envuelve y lo consume.

 

—¿Te hice esperar mucho? —le murmura al oído, entre gemidos, con Martín sobre ella. Dentro de ella.

 

—Desde el momento en que te vi —Martín responde besándole el cuello con reverencia, disfrutando del ritmo conjunto entre sus cuerpos—. Toda una vida.

 

Ella ríe con la voz ronca, sus fuertes muslos rodeando a Martín por las caderas.

 

—¿Alguna vez has sentido...? —Luciana cierra los ojos y Martín siente que se fundirá en ella, en cualquier momento, hasta que sólo sean una sola persona— ¿Qué alguien es especial con sólo mirarlo?

 

Martín aparta unos cabellos del rostro de Luciana y sostiene su mirada.

 

(Por primera vez en meses, siente paz).

 

**vii.**

 

—Tío Martín —Mariana coloca una mano sobre su cara y lo llama con su vocesita cantarina—. Tío Martín, ¿cuándo volverá tía Luciana con el pan? José está llorando...

 

Martín suspira, volviendo a la cruda realidad del mundo de los vivos. Tiene que envolverse en una sábana cuando recuerda que está desnudo, o de lo contrario, Mariana comenzará a hacer preguntas problemáticas. (Es una niña muy curiosa).

 

—¿Qué tiene José, nena? —le habla con cariño, mientras va al baño para ponerse ropa interior y el pijama. Puede escuchar la vocesita de Mariana a través de la puerta.

 

—Huele feo —Mariana arruga la nariz—. Y creo que tiene hambre, porque yo también tengo hambre. ¿Tienes hambre cuando despiertas en la mañana, tío?

 

—Mucha —Martín le sonríe al salir del baño, ya vestido. La coge en sus brazos, haciendo que la pequeña ría y la lleva de regreso a su habitación—. Vos quedate acá, que yo me encargo del enano. ¿Vale?

 

Mariana asiente, mientras Martín le prende el televisor para entretenerla. Sabe que tomarán desayuno todos juntos apenas Luciana vuelve con el pan. Pero Mariana es una cosa y José Miguel es otra.

 

Tiene que tomar aire cuando entra a la habitación y aguantar la respiración cuando ve al niño llorar en su cuna.

 

Cuando lo mira a los ojos, ve a Manuel en ellos y siente que se ahoga.

 

Pero al cogerlo en sus brazos, indefenso y desconsolado, el recuerdo de su amigo lo envuelve como un manto y piensa en las palabras de Luciana.  _No eres el único que la está pasando mal_.

 

—Vamos, campeón —murmura mientras le soba la espalda—. Vamos a devolverte la dignidad, pibe, que estás peor que zorrillo borracho.

 

Cuando Luciana vuelve, es guiada por las risas de Mariana, que le muestra a Martín siendo orinado en el pecho por un humillado José Miguel. Al levantar Martín la cabeza, su mirada se encuentra con la de ella.

 

(Podría jurar que esa mujer tiene la sonrisa más bella).

 

**viii.**

 

Hay dos fotografías sobre la chimenea de la sala.

 

La primera es de Manuel y Micaela en el día de su matrimonio. Él luce radiante en su traje, porque siempre se ha visto impecable en ellos (y aquello es algo que siempre encantó a Micaela). Con el cabello bien peinado, lentes de contacto y una sonrisa enorme, abraza a su esposa. Y ella, hermosa con su vestido blanco, riendo con la energía y el amor de quién reconoce perfectamente el mejor día de su vida. Su cabello negro está arreglado en hermosos bucles y decorado con flores blancas, un peinado que Mariana mira con anhelo cada vez que contempla a sus padres en la fotografía.

 

(Se ven dichosos).

 

La segunda es de Martín y Luciana, tomada durante un fin de semana en la playa. Mariana, con sus dedos torpes de niña, insistió en tomarles una fotografía. Sin que se dieran cuenta, al no darles tiempo para prepararse para la fotografía, los atrapó mojados en sus trajes de baño. Martín, con su cabello rubio cubriéndole la frente como a un perro lanudo, bronceado y besando a Luciana en la mejilla. Luciana sonríe, con los ojos cerrados, con una mano en su hombro y el cabello mojado cubriéndole el pecho como a una sirena coqueta.

 

Martín no cambiaría esas fotografías por nada en el mundo.


End file.
